deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Martian Manhunter
Martian Manhunter is a character from DC Comics. He fought Piccolo in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Martian Manhunter VS Giegue * Magneto VS Martian Manhunter * Martian Manhunter vs Medaka Kurokami * Martian Manhunter vs. Mewtwo (Abandoned) * Martian Manhunter vs Piccolo (Completed) * Martian Manhunter vs. Super-Skrull (Completed) * Martian Manhunter vs. Vision Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) History J'onn Jonzz is an extraterrestrial humanoid from the planet Mars at a time of racial war between his Green Martian brothers and the White Martians. Though J'onn joined the cause to protect his family, the "The Martian Holocaust" greatly decimated both the races to the point of extinction as he inadvertently teleported to Earth by Dr. Saul Erdel. The shock of J'onn's sudden appearance causes Erdel to die from a heart attack, forcing the martian to assume Dr. Erdel's identity and understand about 1950s human society through television while bidding his time for his people to save him. But J'onn would have decades to wait and eventually accepting that Mars is now devoid of intelligent life, creating an identity as Middletown detective John Jones in the present day and becoming one of the founding members of the Justice League Death Battle Info (Fanon) As a martian, besides being stronger and denser than a human, Martian Manhunter's primary ability is shape-shifting. This includes altering his physical appearance to assume another's identity, camouflage himself around her surroundings, and adapting to an environment. He also possesses the ability to shift his density to move through solid objects, telepathy that allows him to understand any language, and telekinesis that he can use to propel himself into the air. As the product of an advanced civilization with years of wisdom strategic thinking, Martian Manhunter also possesses a wealth of scientific knowledge and technological expertize that make him a great counselor. Powers and Abilities - Advanced Martian Physiology Martians have incredibly advanced biology and neurology, being highly evolved and capable of a multitude of abilities, their body is comprised of biopolymers which allows for his body to be self sustaining, and able to alter itself in a varitey of ways. -Shapeshifting -elasticity, plasticity, malleibility, elongation Martian Manhunter is able to alter his bodys molecular stucture through his biopolymers, allowing his to morph himself any way he sees fit, he is alble to shapeshiting and take vertually any form, his malleibility and elongation also allows him to mimic being of different heights and proportions, his biopolymers can change the lights wavelengths allowing him to change colour, he can also weaponise his body in various ways, spruting multiple limbs and morphing them into blades, claws, or maces, and can conciously move and shift his internal organs throughtout his body and has at least on one occaution grown a seperate brain in his arm, aloowing him to split his consiousness. -invisibility his Martian Biopolymers are able to perfectly reflect light, rendering him completely invisible to human sight, with higher concentraition he can render himself invisible on the entire electromagnetic spectrum. -Density shifting another bi product of his biopolymers, he is able to alter his density to either increase his own duribility to the extent where he can indure immensly powerful attacks, or decrease it to such a point he becomes physically intangable and is able to pass through solid matter and avoid most attacks all together. - Super Strength Martian Manhunter has immense physical strength on par with planet lifting beings, able to use his biopolymers to strengthen his muscles tisse to the point where he can increase his physical strenght to much higher levels, he has been shown to have enough phsyical strength to harm invulrerble beings like Kyrptonians and beings with divine power, by combining his Strength enhancements with his immense Psychokinetic power, he has been shown to lift the weight of a world. - Super speed Martian Manhunter has shown to be able to fly and move and react at incredible speeds, that (depending on continuity) sometimes reach and surpass light speed travel, - Super stamina Due to Martian Biology, martians are capable to exhauting themselves for an indeterminate period of times, they have not been, shown, to become exhauted or ever wear out - Regeneration a product of martian shapeshifting, due to being in control of his body on a cellular level, is able to heal and regenerate from any indury almost instantaniously, in extreme circumstances, he has been shown, to be able to fully regenerate his body from a servered arm after tranfering his consious mind within it, this however required him to have to absorb extra mass from the earth do the such a heavy loss of physical body. -Longevity Martian lifespan can easily exceed milenia, while seemingly maintainng their youthful traits - Extra senorery imput Martians posses nine sense, as a poses to a humans five, the senses they share with humans they also seem to have a much higher degree of perception. - Enhanced senses -Martian Vision -heat vision -concussive eye beams -Telepathy Martian Manhunter is an extremely powerful telepath even amoung other martians (who shared a hive minds via telepathy), he has been shown capable of Reading minds, scanning billions of minds at onces to locate the mental signiture of his collgues, and is able to stay in mental contact with them from the distance of the moon, he has been shown to be able to alter or erase the memories of others on long term, indues sleep (a technique he was able to maintain on the god vishnu), take control of minds completely, create illusions within those minds, and is able to completely re write the thoughts and indentify via altering their mind, and is able to cure certain forms of insantiy (such as the jokers) if not temporerily. -Psychokinesis Martian Manhunter is cable of fine control over a matter, has been able to match the momentom of objects moving at high speeds, he can levitate, push, crush, and manipulate matter, create powerful psionic blasts of energy, and can cause object or beings to explode (other martians being amound such) -Flight Gear * Martian Manhunter wears organic clothing that can change size, shape, and color in response to his mental commands. Feats * Can become on par with Superman's power if he wanted, being out of the few to actually harm a Kryptonian bare-handed; including Superman https://dreager1.files.wordpress.com/2011/05/punch4.jpg?w=350&h=200&crop=1, Doomsday and Superboy-Prime http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/3/37620/878525-jobbered.jpg. ** Superman himself admitted that he is 'afraid to face him in combat' and that when it comes to the most powerful characters in DC; he's 'at the top of that list. He is the most powerful being on the face of the Earth'. Batman agreed as he concluded that Manhunter's psychic abilities could have easily killed most or all of the Justice League with a thought. https://youtu.be/tgahcaWxsU0?t=3m45s * Having assumed the identity of the deceased Hank Henshaw, he becomes the leaders of the Department of Extranormal Operations to ensure humane treatment of alien prisoners. * Took on the Justice League by himself *Assisted the Justice League in moving the Earth. *Fast enough to fight Kryptonians and speedsters like Superman and Flash. *Regenerated from a severed arm. *Read the minds of everyone on Earth. *Read the mind of Spectre. Flaws * His Telepathy attacks won't work on those with very strong will and can be reflected back to him ** Black Adam {1} * Couldn't break out of a nightmare, unlike Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * As a Martian, he is weak against direct heat or fire and his physiology is susceptible to pressure, shrinking a bit at underwater depths. * The guilt of his role in the Martian Holocaust. * Choco Cookies. * Unable to mentally translate Krolotean. * Was briefly a Black Lantern. * In an alternative universe, he was killed by Superman (Injustice Year 1) Trivia *One of the reasons why Manhunter was so powerful is because he was used as a substitute for Superman if for some reason Superman was not available or allowed to be used in the comic. *Manhunter's weakness to fire is inconsistent; sometimes only magical fire can harm him, sometimes he is immune to fire but is still pyrophobic. Gallery Martianmanhunterlovescookies.jpg comic_facts_batman_reads_sailor_moon_1-300x300.jpg vlcsnap-01233dd.jpg Martian Cookies.jpg Manhunterapparent_death.JPG|Anybody want a roasted Martian? what-superman-thinks-of-martian-manhunter1.jpg Martian Manhunter White Lantern Corps 002.jpg|White Lantern Martian Manhunter Category:What-If? Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Aliens Category:Air Manipulator Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Characters with X-Ray Vision Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Green Characters Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Injustice characters Category:Illusionists Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Tragic Character Category:Martians Category:Justice League Members